


Rebellious

by Alexium (orphan_account)



Series: Quills and Inkwells [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Thomas and Lafayette are friends, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, F/F, Gay John Laurens, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inaccurate eye colors, James Hamilton and Philip Hamilton are Alex's brothers, M/M, Most of this is innacurate, Multi, Slept I have not, Some of this is innacurate, Sorry but Laf is a dude :0, Their children are their horses, i can't tag, i regret so much, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Alexium
Summary: Prince Alexander Faucette Hamilton had just lost his last standing family member out at sea with his coronation nothing but a day later. He was all his little brothers, Philip and James, had, and he wasn't ready. He wasn't ready for the young man in blue coming up to whisk him away, or showing him a world he never really knew existed. He wasn't ready for any of it, but that wasn't going to stop him from doing it.





	1. The prince of Buck [1]

He curled into his bed, ignoring the ringing of the tower. It rang twice, striking it was two in the evening. The maid, Elizabeth Schuyler, came in and pulled the blue satin sheets of of his body, revealing his white nightgown. He groaned, turning over to hide his face in the pillow that was propped against the brown headboard that matched the bed's frame.  Elizabeth cleared her throat, tapping his shoulder.

" Pardon me interrupting your sleep, sir, but you need to wake.", she explained and he rolled over, emerald eyes searching her royal blue ones for any loophole so he could sleep longer. She had long ink black hair that she tied into a bun, a white dress with a blue apron under it, a smile on her face, and light brown eyes that felt like they burned with their stern stare. She kept her right hand on her hip while her left held a change of clothing. He groaned, sitting up in the bed.

" Why should I, Ms. Betsy?", he smiled, getting up nonetheless and 'Betsy' smiled at him and he lifted his hands up. She slid his nightgown off and slipped on his shirt, buttoning the top and sides of it. She let him slip on his stockings and breeches, and button his waistcoat onto him. It was green, his favorite color, and had a v-shape at each end. She put his cravat on, fastening it at the back and making sure it was hidden under the coat.

Next, a darker green knee-length coat was fastened above it and he was told to sit down at the brass chair, which had soft fabric for extra comfort, while she slipped on his shoes. They were a black leather with a softer and more comfortable brown leather inside. They had only a tie-able string keeping them around his foot. After brushing his ink hair back, she used a blade to fix his peach fuzz of a beard.

She gave him her hand, which he took, and lifted him up and off to the dining hall. The prince would need to eat something for his big day. After all, it's not every day someone becomes a king.

-

The dining hall was empty besides a butler, Samuel Seabury, rushing to sit a tray down in front of a small boy with hazel eyes and ink black shaggy hair that was almost long enough to cover his eyes. That was James, his brother. Upon seeing his older, and more responsible, older brother, James practically pushed Samuel out of  the way and ran to his brother, he rushed his way over while holding his dress in his hands.

He scooped his brother up and smiled, noticing the new and intricate dress his brother wore. It was a beautiful aged book color with burgundy designs covering it. He smiled at his brother, holding him into a hug by his white stockings.

" Brother Alexander, are you not supposed to be a king today?", he asked, holding on to his brother's cravat harder than he probably should have at the moment. Alexander nodded, smiling at his brother as he attempted to straighten his cravat and rub his coat once he hopped down.

He couldn't mess up his brother's coronation by messing up his coat. Even with being six, James could understand that. Eliza, Elizabeth's chosen nickname, walked off and allowed the two to sit down at the dining table. It was about five meters long and could seat fifty people, yet it somehow didn't cover the entirety of the dining room.

James used a brass fork to pick up some cornmeal mush, which was shaped into a rectangle and baked, and smiled as he bit into it, kicking his legs in the large chair he sat at ( which was made of brass like the fork and had a red and comfortable seats). Alexander sat down at his chair, which was more intricate and slightly larger that the other, he picked up a piece of bread, put some square-cut Swiss cheese on it along with some turkey, and bit into it.

Moments afterward, Eliza came back in, a small boy at her side. He was Philip, Alexander's step-brother (married into the family), and since he was four months old, he wore a long blue dress with no petticoat. Philip came in and was sat next to James, Eliza sitting down next to him while Margarita ( everyone called her Peggy) sat down an a small child version of a goblet. She mixed the cornmeal into a mush he could swallow with a spoon and sat his iron bottle next to him.

Eliza picked up the bottle first and fed it to him, letting him suck the warm milk out of it while Alexander and James ate.

-

After dinner, James was sent off to practice in the piano room and Philip was sent back to his room for a nap while Alexander stayed behind and practiced his speech for the ceremony later. After doing that for the next hour or so, he allowed Eliza to the main throne room to help him with his dancing ( he was more than a bit rusty at the sort).

He held onto her hips while she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and they swayed to the music box in the corner. It was more of a dresser that had pedals on it. Eliza tapped in the beat of the music she wanted them to dance to and they danced. Then, a man, no older than Alexander, entered the room. He was tall, about two meters, and was no doubt royalty.

He wore much the same Alexander did, but it was all a beautiful currant red and he wore a satin cloak over it. He let Eliza move away and shooed her off, taking Alexander into his arms and swaying with him instead.

" How charming, sir Thomas Jefferson.", Alexander chuckled, wrapping his arms around his arms and frizzy mane. He admired Thomas' tawny skin and pitch black eyes. He smiled and let his head rest against Thomas' shoulder.

" I took it she was not going to teach to be courted. A man with your mind sight needs to be taught to dance on both ends of the world." Alexander chuckled letting Thomas twirl and spin him while letting his mind sit on top of the world until the bell atop the castle ( which provided the time for all the citizens) rang out four times. They both looked at each other and rushed to get ready. The ceremony started in thirty minutes.

 


	2. Tonight, we dance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a strange occurance

The bell from the castle, leagues ahead of where John Laurens was stationed in the tailor shop, rang out seven times, startling John Laurens from his sleep. He stood up from his uncomfortable position at the same time his friend, Hercules Mulligan, did and stretched. All villagers were required to sleep a full six hours every time the clock struck one. So, he doubted the Prince's coronation would last no longer than the strike of midnight. 

" The coronation! Hercules, the coronation of prince Hamilton starts today!", John grabbed his friend by the face and lightly slapped his cheek, fully waking him up. Hercules jumped up too, almost punching John in the process. He stood up and picked his friend up, leading him to their shared room to find suitable clothing. Once dressed in similar suits of grey and blue, the two got on Hercules' horse, William, to ride off to the Faucette castle with their invitations held tightly in their pockets.

-

John spent the entire coronation trying not to: 1: laugh at the new king's younger brother trying to hold the other one up, 2: disrupt the sheer beauty of the king, and 3: staring at the dining table. He didn't even know what the names of half the foods were, but he was going to eat as much of it as he could.

It ended soon with the prince holding a brass scepter with a Chalcedony gem in the center and few Jade gems surrounding it. The music began playing as the clock struck nine in the evening and John jumped up, stuffing his mouth with so many different foods until a shoulder tapped him. It was a male, no older than seventeen, and he was holding his hands out to dance. John swallowed the meat he had in his mouth and took his hand.

The two twirled around, swaying in rhythm while others watched and ate. John let the boy glide him across the floor, twirling him out and back into his arms. They swayed and he was twirled out again and dipped. He almost felt dizzy in the boy's arms. He wrapped his arms around the guy's waist and faced him, letting gentle hands graze his hips.

He was young and had a ditsy look plastered on his face while he moved with such eloquence. He had unruly chestnut hair and worried blue eyes. His frame was small, but he held a tight grip almost like what he believed in. He was beautiful. John couldn't deny it, the kid was cute, but the kid was a preacher. A believer of God who had no business gripping John like he was. Just before his hands went to close for comfort, the music shut off and everyone's heads ( including John's) were towards the front.

The king was moving, slender figure in green gracefully stepping down the platform and to the floor, his scepter discarded next to his golden throne along with his coat. He was normal. A normal nobleman in beautiful clothing, yet he somehow managed to seem royal while being so. Before John had known it, the prince was in front of him with expectant and vibrant eyes and John, for the first time in his life, knelt before him with eyes downcast and arms behind his back in praise.

The king chuckled and moved around John, grabbing his arm; he lifted him up. He stood him straight and went in front of the boy, smiling wide as he knelt down. He held out his hand and the people gasped, John's face becoming roses in the royal garden. Alexander's head lifted itself, a grin wide and telling. He asked out, voice smoother than ice, " May I have this dance, my sir?"

John took his hand, suddenly feeling glares and smiles creep on neck and tear at his back. He was pulled into a hugging position and the music started, shaking in his body as the two men behind the instruments played to their hearts content.

His mind drifted to the men behind the music and what they were like. Of course, like any other person, he'd seen the two play all sorts of music throughout Buck, but he never got the chance to really study them. So, while the most famous person in the room held him and he breathed in the king's scent of old books and green common apples, he instead focused on the twins at work.

Marquis de Lafayette was a French nobleman who'd come from his homeland in the most absurd way. He'd dressed as an expecting mother coming to America to let her child live. He had the most gorgeous accent and would often sing while he worked the cello into an art piece of his own. He had unruly hair kept into a bun, a stubble that shaped his mouth, sharpened and precise eyes, caramel skin, and bright eyes.

Thomas Jefferson was a royal prince from Randolph and was a close friend to the king, who had leaned in a bit more as John twirled in, and was the twin brother of Lafayette. He spoke French like his much more humble twin, but came from a small village in Virginia. He could play the violin like it was his and no could ever take that confidence from him. His hair was frazzled, unkempt, and frizzy. It seemed to poke out in every direction, but he somehow managed to keep it looking as if it was tamed. He had a condescending smile, a conceited smirk, a warm vocabulary, and a wonderful imagination. His eyes were dopey and his stubble trimmed. He looked the exact opposite of John, like he had everything together.

John was distracted as Alexander twirled him back out and dipped him with the subtle movement of his legs before picking back up to spin him under his arm; every movement calculated to a precise point. John felt amateur next to him, felt under dressed at the ball, and certainly felt in the spotlight with everyone's eyes burning gaping holes into the back of his mind. It was so horrid, he was sure he'd forgotten where they were until Alexander said something about a garden and he was pulled away from the throne room, barely able to grab a roll from the table he was being pulled away from. He did, though, and he enjoyed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two words: Fancy-ass rolls


	3. A moment alone in the shade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange occurrence when the sun goes down.

Alexander wasn't sure how they got here, but, as soon as arms where around his waist and feet were padding across the stone sidewalk, he didn't have a care in the world. Maybe it was the man he'd met who'd made him this way? He would never be sure. It was like someone alive trying to tell you what the toll of death feels like or how the afterlife looked. Nobody but that person would ever know. He was sure this lollygagging idiot he was dancing with didn't know a damn thing, though. So, they twirled on and somehow managed to twirl around the fountain and John dipped Alexander as to where he could reach and touch the water.

He let his finger glide along the water, carefully hitting a London plant tree leaf that had fallen from its tree and it reminded him of himself, strayed from where it should be. He _should_ be in the castle talking to men and women, dancing, eating, feeling the pure boredom, hating every second of it, wishing what it was like to be a villager. But, he wasn't and never could be. So, the beast may go back to his castle in peace and attempt to live.

_He didn't._

He didn't do a lot of things he was told or thought was right for the good of someone else. He thought about himself beforehand and how it would affect him. He lifted his finger up and shook his hand, freeing it of water, before returning it to latch to his other around his mystery love's neck. He shouldn't be doing this, but he wanted to. He wanted to stay out here and dance the night away with no eyes watching him, he wanted to feel his body become weightless at the smile he was given when he accidentally messed up on move, wanted to feel normal around him, tell him everything, and just sit there in the silence all at once.

He _wanted_ to stay out here and dance, smile, become paper, feel as if the world revolved around this moment, stay at ten strokes of the bell as the stars shone down on the two, let it only be the two of them, and dance as if he wasn't the king now. He shouldn't be. He really, really, shouldn't, but it wasn't going to stop him from becoming entranced.

He stared up at the hazel eyes that smiled at him, face hidden by a shadow of darkness and a masquerade of freckles, smile radiating off of him as they moved like the world revolved around them. His hair was tied back into a ponytail with a piece of fabric, put into a neat blue bow, and it held back a golden and chestnut curl mass Alexander could only assume was hair and he felt his fingers tingle as a bit of it brushed against him.

" Pardon me for not asking before, but what is your name, sir?" Alexander smiled, face bright while he waited for an answer.

" My name is John Laurens, but you may call me Jack if you wish." he smiled at Alexander, top teeth bared and Alex' knees went weak. He was spun under John's fingers and his smile was absolutely vibrant as John pulled him in, left arm tight around his waist while his right held onto Alexander's hand.

" Well, may we sit in the garden, Jack?", he asked, not waiting for John to nod (he was going to) before they were hand in hand and sitting on an old bench in front of the fountain parallel to another on the left of it. Ahead, they had a full view of the brick wall surrounding the stone castle and a moment to themselves, but they doubted they would be looking at the walls much anyways.

John smiled, face brightened by the glow of the moon (which they were now facing), as Alex snuggled next to him, his head resting on John's shoulder and John hadn't even noticed he was at least two or three inches taller than the king. 

The two talked on about the most ludicrous to the utmost serious things they could think of. Anything they wanted to get off of their chests, they did, and anything they wanted to cry about, they did.

John learned that Alexander's middle name is Faucette and his mother and father died from the plague on a trip to their aunt Elizabeth Holly. He cried into John's arms, griping on to dear life as he droned on and on about how he would need to raise his brothers now and he couldn't do such a thing because the seventeen-year-old had barely been raised himself. 

John listened and patted his back, soothing him with a soft and lulling hum of 'Mary had a little lamb' because it was the only rhyme he knew.

Alexander had learned that John's father, Henry Laurens, was a king in South Carolina and descendant of the Charleston family. He was married into royalty and with other siblings ( he had four), it was a bit rough to stay in the spotlight. He also was informed that John was once almost married to a Rebecca Motte, but played jokes on her until she left.

Rebecca Motte, according to John, was a patriotic idiot much like Henry Laurens was. Her castle had been invaded in Charleston near the Revolutionary War by British troops and she let the Americans fighting set fire to it. Hell, she even provided flaming arrows for them. It was as if she was asking for her home, which must have cost a fortune to build, to get burned to the ground. 

John ran off with nothing and started a new life in Buck because he'd rather recreate his identity than marry someone he didn't want to. He was headstrong and Alexander Faucette Hamilton guessed he liked that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of this is accurate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan starts to brew in a young mind as he falls in more than love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Lafayette, Thomas, and Alexander have a loving relationship together because I said so. It's cute.
> 
> Lafayette says: " Stop that! He is trying to organize a nice evening for us, so be grateful!" 
> 
> I have not yet decided who the man in his fifties is yet. Please help with that

John could have stayed with Alexander forever in the glow under the moon, but he'd never tell. Sadly enough, the two crowded back in and sat down at a table to talk about the most idiotic things.

" Wait, wait, wait. So you're telling me that this guy, George, tried to start a war with you because you accidentally dropped a tea cup of his into the ocean? How did you even do that?", John asked while gasping for air as everyone around them slept. For once, he didn't feel like taking a nap and risk missing Alexander. 

" Yep, he invited me some other noblemen on his deck ship to speak about something. I don't really recall what, but I'm sure it was of some significance. He started serving tea to me and the others and the ship rocked and everyone dropped their tea. He was screaming orders at the guards and we were herded off the vessel.", Alexander smiled, shining as he explained the story. 

John just chuckled and sipped on the white Zinfandel in his glass, which tasted sweet, while watching Alexander go on and on about how idiotic the British king was. He didn't really care for the subject, but he would have given anything to hear Alexander talk more while throwing his hands up and leaning back in his chair. 

The waking time came close and the two laid down in their chairs, pretending to rise when the bell rang, and went back to talking about anything that was on their minds. John continued to watch Alexander go, mouth moving rapidly as he spoke in large words, until they got to the topic of Alexander's want to be a part of theater. John stopped him there and dragged him out and into the garden as fast as he could.

" You should come with me to my good friend Maria Reynolds theater session tomorrow afternoon! I'm sure you'd adore her, she's a bit dramatic, but you'd love her through it. Oh, and you could bring your companions Thomas and Lafayette ! It'd just be perfect and I'm sure you'd find pleasure in performing.", John couldn't help but babble as his southern accent peaked out and curls bounced in their hold. 

Alexander smirked, trying to hold in his frown. He would have loved to come, really, but the second he stepped out of castle bounds, he'd be a dead man. That was, if anyone figured it out. All sadness simply washed away when he devised a simple plan. He could spare to leave a few hours of the night with some help.

" Absolutely, John, I would partiality coming with you over sleep any day if it means spending another second or so with you. I enjoy our conversations." John practically beamed at the answer he was given.

" Perfect! Would you meet me at Smith's bakery, it's on the edge of the town, at the seventh stroke of the afternoon?", John asked, smiling in abandon as Alexander said yes. 4

John went inside to tell Hercules and the two galloped home while Alexander was pulled upstairs for a bath. 

-

Thomas and Lafayette both sat at the edge of Alexander's bed in their blue nightgowns, both with mouths agape. Lafayette scooted up next to Alex, cuddling against him, while Thomas stayed at the end with his head resting against the end board.

" And what did Elizabeth say when you proposed this plan to her?", Thomas inquired, only then scooting closer to lay on the other side of Alexander. He smiled and pressed himself into Thomas' chest while Lafayette propped his face in the crook of Alexander's neck. Things like this were normal for the three and they weren't fazed.

" She said she'd be willing to because I'm the one who get's to decided whether she's let go or not." 

Lafayette let out a giggle and cuddled a bit closer against Alexander, letting his hands loop with Thomas'. He always looked forward to these moments, and often hated having them end. He loved it when Thomas and Alexander would argue about the simplest of things and end up in a cuddle session afterwards. 

Special moments like those would never be replaced, no matter what or who interrupted them. They would always come back together one day and cuddle for a few hours while talking. Sometimes it was just silence. 

" That is like of you, isn't it? You planned out this whole thing and used your power to your advantage so you could sneak out and enjoy life." Thomas smirked when Alexander quirked his lips and furrowed his eyebrows in though.

" I never really thought about it that way.", he confessed, eyes downcast with a slight frown painting his face. 

Lafayette moved over and smacked Thomas lightly on the arm. He scolded him, saying, " Arrête ça! Il essaie d'organiser une belle soirée pour nous, alors soyez reconnaissant."

( Translation in notes)

Alexander giggled when Thomas pressed a kiss to his forehead and pressed one to Thomas' cheek. A light apology forgiven for the two. They cuddled together for another hour, kissing each other lightly in a conversation of sorts and cuddling until the bell struck six times.

Eliza came in to check on the three, ushering them out the window below and with a guard, Henry Knox Alexander believed, that sent them down a ladder to the gardens. Thomas climbed down, caught Lafayette, and Lafayette caught Alex. They were led out the gates after being dressed in common clothing and to the edge of the town ( which was really just what was below the cliff where Castle Faucette resided). 

They stood at the bakery in the cold, warmly smiling once they saw John and Hercules ride up with three horses. Georges was a large, black stallion that Alexander and John rode on, Frances was a smaller, golden mare ( spotted brown and white) that held Lafayette and Thomas, and Hercules rode the smallest, more young stallion named William. 

-

The lot rode quietly up a grass hill until they reached a large building that looked run down with a sign holding onto it's last bits of hope before it fell. They tied the horses to a post and fed them an apple from the cloth satchel he was carrying with him before walking up and opening the door.

A man that looked to be in his fifties answered with a; " Hello, John specified he would be bringing guests today. Welcome to the theater!" 

Alexander could not believe what he was seeing.

**Author's Note:**

> I want you to understand that this story is, if not all, mostly inaccurate and nothing in it should be taken seriously. So, don't go posting 'Rebecca Motte was engaged to John Laurens at one point in time' onto that history project you have to do in negative two days. I honestly had to go through someone who read it and got an F on their history project on Rebecca Motte. 
> 
> Wattpad Link: https://www.wattpad.com/story/122565784-rebellious-lams-au


End file.
